Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices exhibit various desirable characteristics, including, as examples, high definition, good space utilization, low power consumption, and no or low radiation. FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a conventional LCD device 100. The LCD device 100 includes a pixel electrode array substrate 110, a color filter substrate 120, and a liquid crystal layer 130 between substrates 110 and 120. The liquid crystal layer 130 is encapsulated between the pixel electrode array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 by use of a sealant 140. Conventionally, a portion of the pixel electrode array substrate 110 that is in a non-display (peripheral) region R10 has peripheral circuits such as driving line(s), repair line(s), and bus line(s). However, due to reduction of sizes of parts of conventional LCD devices, including parts in the non-display region R10, it can be difficult to accommodate the various lines noted above in the non-display region R10. Moreover, the impedance of the lines may be greatly increased as line widths are reduced to achieve size reduction of LCD device parts. Also, if the space available to accommodate electrical lines in the non-display region R10 is too small, then that may lead to low yield during manufacturing.